This invention relates generally to an inspection device. More particularly, this invention relates to an inspection probe that utilizes eddy currents.
Turbo machinery, such as gas turbine engines are known and include multiple sections, such as a fan section, a compression section, a combustor section, and a turbine section. During stable operation, the fan section moves air into the machinery. The air is compressed as the air flows through the compression section. The compressed air is then mixed with fuel and combusted in the combustor section. Products of the combustion are expanded in the turbine section to rotatably drive the machinery.
The performance of the machinery depends, in part, on relationships and interfaces between components of the machinery. Accordingly, components of the machinery are periodically inspected to determine their dimensions, clearances, spacing, and other information. The information obtained during the inspection can highlight potential relationship and interface issues.
For example, the size of components can change as the components wear during machinery operation, machinery cleaning, machinery maintenance, etc. Worn components can result in inefficiencies. In one specific example, disks in the turbine section of an engine include slots for holding turbine blades. The slots have a relatively complex geometry and are sometimes difficult to measure due to their axial depth. The dimensions of the slots change when the disk erodes during cleaning. The slots in the eroded disk may fail to securely hold the turbine blades.